fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Pixelburst Gaming
Presentation Day 1 - New Stories Dawn of the First Day! Let's get started, before the moon breaks stuff! Since this is the first day, I may as well get rid of everything that I have to discuss by talking about some of the new games that I currently have planned, but haven't talked about as much. And what better way to do this than in chronological order! Actually, there's probably a better organization system, but I can't think of one right now, so... Frog's Fury Frog's Fury is something new for me. In the vein of games such as Final Fight and Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, the game is a sidescrolling fighting game featuring the player beating up wave upon wave of enemies as they advance forwards. Or upwards. Or downwards. You might remember a few characters in this game. That's because this is actually that one reboot of Dfrang's The Three Legendary Frogs that I planned on doing a while back. And, naturally, a few characters look and sound a little familiar. A prime example is the game's main protagonist, Felix. Formerly known as Furious Frog, he's a young purple frog who - along with seven others - was experimented on as part of a mysterious genetic experiment known simply as FURIOUS. This experiment granted them all genetic abilities beyond those of any other. Felix may be young, and far from an experienced brawler, but he makes up for this by having the strongest mutant abilities of any of the seven, being able to bend time and space itself to warp around and boost the speed of his attacks greatly. Other returning characters include Tamera, Felix's older sister and a melee expert, and Jon, a natural leader who manipulates temperature. Heck, even Big D is back! Though he's mostly referred to as Mr. D. But there are also five new frogs - fellow FURIOUS test subjects Janus, Pamelia, and Yuuki; former scientist Min; and prototype gone wrong Drogo. You will be both fighting against and alongside these characters throughout the game as you face off against Mr. D's vile plans for the city of Kaeru. Most of the game is standard for fighting games - punch enemy, get them dead. But there are also the special techniques of the characters, which require Furious Points, or FP, to wield. Each character has a different amount of FP and a different FP regeneration rate. Yuuki and Felix have the most FP, and Pamelia and Janus regenerate their FP fastest; Tamera has none due to all of her techniques being based around physical combat and her senses, Drogo's FP is unstable and difficult to predict the pattern of, and Jon is an average character in terms of base FP and regeneration rate. Characters also have their own varying fighting styles, with Min specializing in swift combos that launch enemies upwards and to the sides, and Tamera fighting using swift leaps and kicks that send enemies in different directions. All in all, it's an interesting experience. Black_White_Red "HELLO THERE. WELCOME TO THE ADVANCED CHESS DUELING COMMANDS SYSTEM. WE THANK YOU FOR OPENING A SESSION WITH NPC_003 TODAY. BEFORE THE GAME BEGINS, HOWEVER, THE ADVANCED CHESS DUELING COMMANDS SYSTEM MUST REVIEW ALL FILES FOR ERROR. DATA IS RATHER EASY TO CORRUPT, BUT PLEASE REMAIN CAL-CAL-CALM. ERRORS ARE RARE, AND CAN BE FIXED WITHIN A FEW MINUTES. UNTIL THE GAME IS READY TO BE PLAYED, THE SYSTEM WILL REVIEW THE CONTRO-TRO-TRO-TROLS." "IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU HAVE THREE CONSOLES. THESE CONSOLES ARE YOUR BASIC TOOLS FOR PARTICIPATING IN THE ADVANCED CHESS DUELING COMMANDS SYSTEM-TEM-TEM. ON YOUR LEFT IS THE SURVEILLANCE SYSTEM. YOU USE THIS TO VIEW THE BATTLEFIELD VIA SECURITY CAMERAS. IN THE CENTER IS THE DOOR CONTROL. WITH THIS, YOU MAY CHOOSE TO SHUT THE GATE TO YOUR CASTLE. AND ON YOUR RIGHT IS THE COMMAND CONSOLE. WITH THIS, YOU CAN COMMAND YOUR TROOPS. BEAR IN MIND THAT YOU CANNOT VIEW THE LOCATION OF ENEMY TROOPS WITH THIS CONSOLE. ONLY THE LAYOUT OF THE BATTLEFIELD, THE LOCATION OF SECURITY CAMERA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RAS, AND THE LOCATION OF YOUR OWN TROOPS." "REMEMBER THAT COMMANDING YOUR TROOPS IS PARAMOUNT TO VICTORY. IF YOU DO NOT INPUT COMMANDS FOR A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, BAD THINGS HAPPEN. REMEMBER, THE SYSTEM IS SA-SA-SAFE. SO BE HAPPY, AND HAVE A GOOD GA-GA-GA-GA-GA-GA-GA-- /c: FAULT DETECTED - TEAM_BLK/BASIC_FUNCTIONS/FAILSAFES/MERCY.ZIP IS CORRUPT. LOCKING DOWN SESSION UNTIL REPAIRS CAN BE MADE TO PREVENT OUTSIDE DAMAGE. AN ERROR HAS BEEN DETECTED. BUT REMAIN CALM AND CONTINUE THE GAME WITH MORE CAUTION THAN USUAL UNTIL A REPAIR CREW CAN ARRIVE TO REMEDY THE SITUATION, AS THE ENEMY TEAM'S MERCY FILE IS CORRUPT. PUT SIMPLY, IF THEY GET YOU, BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR PERSONAL HEALTH AND SKULL. REMEMBER THAT ADVANCED CHESS DUELING COMMANDS DOES NOT CLAIM RESPONSOBILITY FOR ALL INJURIES CAUSED BY THESE GLITCHES. AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR OPENING A SESSION WITH BLACK_WHITE_RED, AND WISH YOU LUCK IN THE MATCH AHEAD. GAME ON-ON-ON-ON-ON-- *static*" There. Have some plot. ??? Oh look a new project! Yeah. This is going to be a thing. Every day, I'll reveal a bit more about this mystery project. For now, I'll just say that it's inspired by the flow of time. Day 2 - Misfortune Actually, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to do all of the days for this. I have finals on Days 3, 4, and 5, and I'd rather focus on those, so. ... PIXELBURST SMASH BROS TYPE FIGHTING GAME. IT'LL PROBABLY BE CLOSER TO SOULCALIBUR ACTUALLY. BUT YEAH. KNOWING ME, I'LL PROBABLY ACCEPT GUEST APPEARANCES FROM OTHER PEEPS' CHARACTERS TOO. INB4 Mika Sho and White EXPECT TO SEE REPRESENTATIVES FROM NOWHERE IN PARTICULAR, FROG'S FURY, INTERCEPT, BLACK_WHITE_RED, ROOF RUNNERS, AND LEGENDS OF SKY CITY, AMONG OTHER THINGS. (legends of sky city is a sort of side-game that i'm working on for the adventures of white btw) STAY TONED, TADPOLES. Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations